Clean drinking water is the basic human need. However, over 1 billion people lack access to safe drinking water worldwide. In addition, The Great East Japan Earthquake occurred on 11 Mar. 2011 caused an explosion at the Tokyo Electric Power Company (TEPCO) Fukushima Daiichi Nuclear Power Plant, which resulted in the release of large amounts of radionuclides into the environment (Water Supply Division (WSD), Health Service Bureau (HSB), Ministry of Health, Labour, and Welfare (MHLW), 2011). Radioactive iodine (131I) and cesium (134Cs and 137Cs) have already detected in drinking water after the explosion. Thus, it has brought the great concerns to the safety of drinking water. Conventional water filter element for water pitcher on the market is usually composed of activated carbon and ion exchange resin, which can only remove heavy metals and VOCs from water. Due to the high risk of water contaminated with the radioactive substances after Great East Japan Earthquake occurred on 11 Mar. 2011, several research groups have started investigating to use the conventional water filter element to remove the radioactive substances from the contaminated water.